ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Al Qaeda
Muslim Brotherhood *Adolf Hitler took over the Nazi Party 1925 *Hassan al-Banna in March 1928 along with six workers of the Suez Canal Company founds the Muslim Brotherhood in Egypt. Muslim Brotherhood was a Nazi organisation, that worked for Third Reich intelligence until 1945. British Intelliegence took over used them to attack Israel in 1948. CIA took over and moved them to Saudi Arabia where they became the school teachers, then used them in Afghanistan. Muslim Brotherhood is the parent organisation of most Sunni based terrorist organisations: Hamas; Palastinian Islamic Jihad(PIJ); Egyptian Islamic Jihad(EIJ). Islamic Association of Palastein created Hamas and PIJ and the Council on American-Islamic Relations(CAIR). The association was an offshoot of the Muslim Brotherhood. Hajj Amin al-Husseini, Hitlers favourite, progenitor of Yasser Arafat's nazi clan. Other MB spawns: Sadat was an nazi; Sadam hussein's uncle was member of brotherhood and in charge of a coup in Iraq. Allegations that Youseff Nada head of bank al-Taqua helped Hajj Amin escape Germany to Palstein. Sami al-Arian based at University of South Florida in Tampa, was the leader of PIJ. Judge Moody protected al_Arian. al-Arian was turned down a paid FBI informant role in 1991, despite knowing he was the leader of a terrorist organisation. al-Arain promised to supply the muslim vote in Florida 2000 elections to Geroge Bush for federal protection. FBI agents knew al-Arain was one of the worlds biggest terrorist and that he would be carefully protected because of this, almost all of his money comes from the Saudi goverenment via their front groups in Herndon, Virginia. John Loftus donated money to al-Arian's charity so he could sue al-Arian to find out where the money went. US Department of Justice begged Loftus not to file his lawsuit. When he refused they launched Operation Greenquest and ran dummy raids on Saudi Charities centerd around 555 Grove Street, Herndon, Virginnia. The operation was led by Michael Chertoff. The Saudi charaties were never prosecuted. The International Islamic Relief Organization was the main terrorist launderers and financiers. Norquist Islamic Institute would help delver the Islamic vote for the Repbulicans as far back as Nixon. Sami al-Arain threw a big dinner for Grover Norquist to celebrate his efforts in blocking investigations into Islamic terrorists. Sayyid Qutb Muhammad Qutb taught Bin Laden at King Abdulaziz University in Jeddah, Ayman al-Zawahiri a student of Sayyid Qutb, mentor of Bin Laden. Zawahiri may have been in charge of Ali Mohamed Abdullah Yusuf Azzam, bin Ladens mentor, leader of the mujahadeen, was part of the Muslim Brotherhood. During theological studies in Egypt, Azzam met Omar Abdel-Rahman, Dr. Ayman al-Zawahiri and other followers of Sayyed Qutb. In the early 1970s, Azzam took a position as lecturer at King Abdul Aziz University in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, where he remained until 1979. Osama bin Laden had grown up in Jeddah, and was enrolled as a student in the university there between 1976 and 1981 and he probably first made contact with Azzam at that time. Azzam had an addresss in london at the post code WC1N 3XX. Nearby is the Saudi Research and Marketing Company, which publishes Islamic literature, based in 'Arab Press House' 184 Holborn. Member of the Board is Prince Faisal Bin Salman Bin Abdulaziz who took over from his brother Ahmed bin Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud when he died in 2002. Ahmed bin Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud is famous for War Emblem and his outing as Al Qaeda handler by Abu Zubayda in Gerald Posner's Why America Slept. The Nick Berg execution video was traced to a company inside the Arab Press House. On 21 December 2010, it was reported that Mohammad Dhahir Baluch, leader of Jundullah, was arrested by Pakistani security forces while using wireless system calling the London-based Asharq Al-Awsat, operating out of the Arab Press House. 1980-1985, Egyptian Islamic Jihad was a militant wing of the Muslim Brotherhood. The founder of EIJ, Muhammad abd-al-Salam Faraj, helped coordinate the assassination of Anwar Sadat. The assassination was suggested by Khalid Islambouli, a lieutenant in the Egyptian military. Ali A Mohamed was somehow involved. Hamas was another wing of EIJ Mohammed Jamal Khalifa was Bin Ladens brother in law. He started the Benevolence International Corporation in the Philippines in 1988, apparently to recruit people for the war against the Soviets. Khalifa ran the International Relations and Information Centre, where money was embezzled through the bank account of Omar Abu Omar, an employee at the centre, to an account under the name of Adel Sabah, an alias of Ramzi Yousef Khalifa is said to have trained with Osama Bin Laden in the mujahideen camps in Afghanistan during the Soviet war in Afghanistan. His business cards have been found in Yousef's Jersey City, New Jersey apartment. They also have been found in Ramzi Yousef's Manila apartment. Khalifa was the regional director of the Philippines for the International Islamic Relief Organization. On December 1, 1994, Khalifa met Mohamed Loay Bayazid, the president of Benevolence International Foundation, in the United States. Khalifa and Bayazid were arrested on December 14, 1994 in Mountain View, California on charges related to the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. Khalifa was planning to fly to the Philippines. Khalifa was arrested in Saudi Arabia shortly after the September 11, 2001 attacks, but was released without charges being filed. He died in 2007. Sen. John Kerry, D-Mass., who conducted an investigation into the fraud-ridden Bank of Credit and Commerce International, said bin Laden held a number of accounts with BCCI. Sen. Carl Levin, D-Mich. highlighted a bank in Sudan that was established by bin Laden in the early 1990s. Levin said bin Laden allegedly provided the AlShamal Islamic Bank with $50 million in start-up capital. Aug 17, 1988, Al Qaeda founded: Osama bin Laden (Leader); Abu Ubaidah al-Banshiri1; Wael Julaidan1; Mamdouh Mahmud Salim1 Iran The Iran connection is spelled out in a document filed by American attorneys working on a civil action known as the Havlish case. Fiona Havlish is the widow of an insurance consultant working for AON, the reinsurance giant, who died on 9/11 at the World Trade Center. She and six other bereaved relatives – including the widow of one of the airliners' pilots – joined Iran to a suit brought against bin Laden and al-Qaeda. Where the Commission found "no evidence" that Iran or Hizbollah, the paramilitary organisation it supports, knew in advance of the 9/11 plot, the Havlish memorandum asserts that they not only knew about it but were complicit. This court document draws on affidavits by former 9/11 Commission staff members, a French investigative magistrate, former CIA officers, and an Israeli intelligence analyst. Great weight is given to sealed testimony obtained from three defectors – identified only as "X", "Y" and "Z" – who had worked for Iran's Ministry of Information and Security. The submission tracks Iran's involvement with al-Qaeda back to 1993. That year, it states, Hizbollah's Iman Mughniyah, a terrorist credited with multiple operations against US citizens, met in Sudan with Osama bin Laden and Ayman al Zawahiri, who, following bin Laden's death in May, has now assumed the al- Qaeda leadership. According to the Havlish memorandum, Iran facilitated bin Laden's move three years later to Afghanistan. An Iranian intelligence officer met bin Laden there at about the time he first discussed airborne suicide attacks on American cities. During the ensuing period, when bin Laden was using a satellite phone, 10 per cent of his outgoing calls were to Iran. Al-Qaeda operatives received training in Iran in airline hijacking, according to the memorandum. Significance is given to a communication four months before 9/11, in which a leading Iranian intelligence official authorised support for "al-Qaeda's future plans". The communication emphasised that "no traces must be left…" and that activity was to be limited to "existing contacts" between bin Laden's henchman Zawahiri and Hizbollah's Mughniyah. It was Mughniyah, the new court document states, who "accompanied some of the future 'muscle hijackers' " would murder aircrew and subdue passengers on flights into and out of Iran in October 2000; Mughniyah who flew to Beirut on the same plane as Ahmed al Ghamdi, a future hijacker on one of the planes that would crash into the Trade Center; and Mughniyah, too, who "visited Saudi Arabia to coordinate activities there". The first of the hijackers to arrive in the US, Khalid al-Mihdhar and Nawaf al-Hazmi, met fellow terrorists in Kuala Lumpur before their mission. On one night during their stay, according to an affidavit, they slept at the Iranian embassy. Would bin Laden and his associates, adherents to the Sunni branch of Islam, really have collaborated with Iranians who overwhelmingly belong to the Shia branch, which is estranged from the Sunnis? According to the Havlish memorandum, hostility towards America and Israel outweighs old religious enmities. Imad Mughniyah Mughniyah became active in the Palestinian Fatah movement at an early age. He was discovered by fellow Lebanese Ali Abu Hassan Deeb (who would later become a leader in Hizbullah) and quickly rose through the ranks of the movement.13 In the mid-1970s, Mugniyah organized the "Student Brigade," a unit of 100 young men which became part of Yasser Arafat's elite Force 17.11 Mughniyah temporarily left Fatah in 1981 due to differences of opinion on the regime of Saddam Hussein. Mughniyah was a Shiite and deeply religious and was upset by the murder of the Iraqi Grand Ayatullah Muhammad Baqir as-Sadr in 1980 as well as a previous attempt by the Iraqi intelligence on the life of Lebanese Ayatullah Muhammad Hussein Fadlallah.13 Fatah was formally in alliance the Lebanese National Movement, which included the Lebanese pro-Iraqi branch of the Ba’th party. Mughniyah and some of his Lebanese Shiite comrades were forced to leave Fatah after engaging in armed confrontations with Ba’th party activists. They had previously organized a body guard unit for Ayatullah Fadlallah and other Shiite clerics in Lebanon. Mughniyah accompanied Ayatullah Fadlallah on a Hajj pilgrimage in 1980 and thus earned his Hajj title.13 Mughniyeh was a student in the engineering department at the American University of Beirut14 in 1981 when the United States gave the "green light" for Israel's 1982 invasion of Lebanon in pursuit of the Palestine Liberation Organization.15 When Israel invaded Lebanon in 1982 Mughniyah was in Iran but hurried back to Beirut where he rejoined Fatah and participated in the defence of West Beirut and was wounded in the fighting. After the withdrawal of PLO forces from Beirut in September 1982 Mughniyah acquired an important position in the nascent resistance to the Israeli occupation due to his knowledge of arms cashes left behind by the Palestinians. He remained a Fatah member during this period but also worked with other factions, such as the leftist Lebanese National Movement and Islamic resistance groups. Mughniyah remained a member of Fatah until 1984 when he joined the newly created Islamic Resistance of the Hezbullah. He remained however close to Fatah leader Khalil al-Wazir (Abu Jihad) until the latter’s death in 1988. He also remained deeply committed to the Palestine cause throughout his life and apparently founded a secret "Committee for Elimination of Israel" (لجنة لإزالة إسرائيل) inside the Hizbullah in 2000. In later years, and especially after the Oslo accords, Mughniyah and the Hizbullah sided with the more militant Palestinian factions such as Hamas and the Islamic Jihad.13 Yasser Arafat Egyptian-born Yasser Arafat meets Amin Al-Husseini at age 17 and starts to work for him. Amin Al-Husseini allegedly great-uncle of Arafat, whose real name is Mohammed Abder Rauf Arafat Al-Kudwa Al-Husseini. Arafat reportedly changed his name intentionally to disguise his connection to Amin al-Husseini. Amin Al-Husseini places Yasser Arafat in charge of arms procurement and shipment for the Mufti’s Irregular Forces: “The Holy Strugglers” With UN recognition, Israel declares statehood. Arab League immediately declares Jihad (Holy War) against Israel. Egypt, Iraq, Syria, Saudi Arabia and Jordan immediately declare war on the new Jewish state and invade Israel. Amin Al-Husseini: “I declare a Holy War, My Muslim Brothers! Murder the Jews! Murder them all!” he Arab League xliv , co-founded by Amin Al-Husseini, will support and declare all wars against the State of Israel in the 20th century. (1948, 1956, 1967, 1973) It will also support both Intifadas. ODESSA network xlv . Egypt, home of Muslim Brotherhood, and Syria incorporate thousands of Nazi experts into Egyptian and Syrian xlvi army, government and propaganda service. Vatican heavily involved in providing travel visas for Nazi officers. Amin Al-Husseini is directly implicated in providing safe haven to ex-Nazis in Arab lands. He is the main connection with Francois Genoud, Swiss banker of Third Reich, who finances the ODESSA network with money stolen from European Jews. After World War II, Hitler’s Swiss banker, Francois Genoud, visited Amin Al-Husseini multiple times in Beirut. Genoud finances the ODESSA network. He sponsors Arab Nationalism with Nazi money. In Cairo and Tangiers, Genoud sets up import-export company called Arabo-Afrika, which is a cover to disseminate anti-Jewish and anti-Israeli propaganda. Genoud sets up Swiss bank accounts for North African liberation armies of Morocco, Tunisia and Algeria. In partnership with Syria, he sets up Arab Commercial Bank in Geneva. In 1962, he becomes Director of Arab People’s Bank in Algeria. Saudi Arabia If there are indications of an Iranian role in 9/11, facts far more troubling have emerged about Saudi Arabia. In Saudi Arabia, long seen as a friend of the US, some celebrated in the street on learning of the attacks. A poll of Saudi professionals conducted soon afterwards, suggested that 95 per cent favoured Osama bin Laden's cause. Bin Laden was born in Saudi Arabia, into a fabulously wealthy family. For years before 9/11, though, he had supposedly been an exile, a pariah deprived of his Saudi citizenship and disinherited by his family. Not all observers believe that. The former head of the Security Intelligence department at France's DGSE, Alain Chouet, dismisses the revocation of bin Laden's citizenship as "a subterfuge aimed at the gullible, designed to cover a continuing clandestine relationship". In the years before 9/11, a former US official has claimed, at least two Saudi princes paid bin Laden what amounted to protection money. "The deal was," the official said, "they would turn a blind eye to what he was doing elsewhere. 'You don't conduct operations here, and we won't disrupt them elsewhere'." The former BBC and Financial Times journalist Simon Henderson, now with the Washington Institute for Near East Policy, has cited US and British sources as naming the royals in question as senior government officials. According to FBI counter-terrorism chief John O'Neill, speaking before 9/11, the Saudi involvement went further than protection money. "All the answers, all the clues that would enable us to dismantle Osama bin Laden's organisation," he said, were in Saudi Arabia. The 9/11 Commission Report did not categorically exonerate the Saudis of involvement in 9/11, and decisions as to what the final report would say were made amid discord. As last-minute edits were under way, investigators discovered that superiors planned to excise key parts of the Saudi-related material they had submitted. Talk of resignations was in the air, but a compromise was struck. Much of the Saudi information survived, but in the tiny print of the endnotes, where few readers would see it. The investigators had focused especially on the first two future hijackers to arrive in the US, Mihdhar and Hazmi – the pair who had stayed at an Iranian embassy en route. Both men were Saudis, as were 13 others of the 19 hijackers, and it was Saudis with official connections who gave them help and succour on arrival. One witness, an imam and diplomat appointed by the Saudi Ministry of Islamic Affairs, arranged for the two men to be given a familiarisation tour of greater Los Angeles. A Saudi named Omar al-Bayoumi, said to have had frequent contact with the imam, travelled with an associate to the Saudi consulate in Los Angeles, before going on to meet the two terrorists. Shortly afterwards, he found them an apartment in the block where he himself lived. According to Bayoumi, the encounter with the terrorists occurred by chance. A report by the Los Angeles Times, however, including an alleged detail straight out of a bad spy novel, feeds into doubt that he was telling the truth. At the restaurant where they met, according to the Times, Bayoumi dropped a newspaper on the floor, bent to retrieve it, and only then approached the two terrorists. Bayoumi did no known work, but received a salary from a Saudi company. Payments to him were made by a Saudi official whose son's photograph was later found on a computer disk in Pakistan – a disk that also contained photographs of some of the hijackers. Five people interviewed by the FBI, meanwhile, thought Bayoumi was a Saudi government agent. The following year, when Mihdhar and Hazmi spent the night before 9/11 at a Marriott hotel near Washington, a Saudi religious official stayed there too. Later, when FBI agents tried to question him, he began "muttering and drooping his head," then appeared briefly to lose consciousness. Doctors found nothing wrong, and an agent later suggested the official had "feigned a seizure". As Iran had done, Saudi Arabia officially expressed sympathy with the US in the aftermath of 9/11. Its ambassador, Prince Bandar, spoke of his country standing "shoulder to shoulder" with its American friends. US investigators working the case, however, encountered merely obstruction. Requests for information and access to the hijackers' families were rejected. Three months after the attacks, the Saudi Interior Minister, Prince Naif, was still saying he did not believe 15 of the hijackers had been Saudis. Defence Minister Prince Sultan doubted that only bin Laden and his followers had been responsible, hinting that "another power with advanced technical expertise" had been behind 9/11. Allegations of Saudi involvement, he said, were down to "US congressmen wearing Jewish yarmulkes." Prince Naif said flatly, "I think they Zionists are behind these events." President Bush, for his part, welcomed Saudi ambassador Bandar with an embrace and a cigar two nights after the attacks, and received Crown Prince Abdullah to his ranch in early 2002. He said Saudi Arabia was cooperating in the fight against terrorism. The following year, when the report of Congress's Joint Inquiry into 9/11 was published, its final 28 pages were blank. All that remained was the heading: "Finding, Discussion and Narrative Regarding Certain Sensitive National Security Matters." Virtually the entire contents had been withheld from the public, on the personal orders of George W Bush. The suppressed material, said the inquiry's staff director, Eleanor Hill, was "very disturbing. It had to do with sources of foreign support for the hijackers." Sources made it clear that there had been "direct, very specific links" with Saudi officials and "apparent connections between high-level Saudi princes and associates of the hijackers." The inquiry's co-chairmen, Democrat and Republican alike, said release of the censored material would not compromise national security. More than 40 senators demanded that the censorship be lifted – in vain. Senator Graham, the Democratic co-chair, has charged that Bush "engaged in a cover-up", that it was "as if the President's loyalty lay more with Saudi Arabia than with America's safety." Known CIA/FBI al-Qaeda Assets Aukai Collins Also known as "Aqil Collins" is an American of Irish descent who converted to Islam and fought with Islamic Chechen irregulars of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria. In 1996 he successfully volunteered to become a CIA informant. He then, among other things, went on to work as a deep cover intelligence operative for the FBI. He also claimed that he warned the bureau (FBI) long before 9/11 that Hani Hanjour, one of the September 11th hijackers, was using a Phoenix flight school as his training ground for terrorism. Ali A. Mohamed Worked for the FBI, the CIA, and U.S. Special Forces. Mohamed was stationed at Fort Bragg. Patrick Fitzgerald knew Ali Mohamed well. Fitzgerald knew Ali Mohamed was an FBI informant. Fitzgerald and his FBI counterpart on the Bin Laden task force, John Cloonan, learned shortly after 9/11 that Mohamed “knew every twist and turn of” the 9/11 plot. Trained most of al Qaeda’s top leadership – including Bin Laden and Zawahiri – and most of al Qaeda’s top trainers. Led the bombing against the US Embassy in Keyna according to the 9/11 Commission. Sheikh Omar Abdul-Rahman JULY 1990 - Despite being on a US terrorist watch list for three years, radical Muslim leader Sheikh Omar Abdul-Rahman enters the US on a “much-disputed” tourist visa issued by an undercover CIA agent. The CIA gave him visas to come to the US starting in 1986. FBI agent Tommy Corrigan will later say that prior to Abdul-Rahman’s arrival, “terrorism for all intents and purposes didn’t exist in the United States." Anwar al-Awlaki He then served as Imam of the Masjid Ar-Ribat al-Islami mosque at the edge of San Diego, California, from 1996–2000. Al-Awlaki was arrested in San Diego in August 1996 and in April 1997 for soliciting prostitutes. Intimate with many of the 911 hijackers. Awlaki preached to both Major Nidal Malik Hasan and the 9/11 hijackers at the Dar al-Hijrah mosque in Falls Church, Virginia in 2001. The FBI interviewed al-Awlaki four times in the eight days following the 9/11 attacks. One detective told the 9/11 Commission he believed al-Awlaki “was at the center of the 9/11 story.” And an FBI agent said that “if anyone had knowledge of the plot, it would have been” him. On February 5, 2002 'after her vetting, Aulaqi (Awlaki) was invited to and attended a luncheon at the Pentagon in the secretary of the Army's Office of Government Counsel'. The invitation originated in the Defense Department’s Office of the General Counsel. It is home to the Pentagon’s top lawyer. “I have reserved one of the executive dining rooms for February 5th, which is the date he (Awlaki) preferred,” a defense department lawyer wrote in the e-mail announcing the event. "Christmas Day bomber" Umar Farouk Abdulmutallab said al-Awlaki was one of his al-Qaeda trainers, who met with him and was involved in planning or preparing his attack, and providing him a religious justification for it. Catherine Herridge found out that in October 2002, an FBI agent, Wade Ammerman, ordered the cleric's release from Customs at JFK International, even though there was an active warrant for al-Awlaki's arrest. Abdussattar Shaikh Is an FBI informant who was called "The FBI's Best Chance to Uncover September 11th Before it Happened" by the Joint Congressional 9.11 Intelligence Committee. In 2000, two of the September 11 hijackers, Nawaf Alhazmi and Khalid Almihdhar moved in with Abdussattar. He Shaikh said he met FBI Agent Steve Butler – whom sources have identified as Shaikh's "handler" – about eight years ago. "They were nice, but not what you call extroverted people" Shaikh told The San Diego Union-Tribune after the attacks. Still, he told reporters he bonded with Alhazmi, helping him open a bank account and place a personal ad on the World Wide Web" "He told me that he wanted to marry a Mexican girl," Shaikh told the Los Angeles Times. "The problem was that he didn't know any Spanish. So I taught him a few Spanish phrases." The 9/11 Commission Report later discovered that the bank account was opened using $9,900. The FBI has aroused suspicion of its own for claiming that he was a retired professor of English at San Diego State and Vice President for International Projects at American Commonwealth University. However it turned out that SDSU had no records of ever staffing him, and ACU was merely a scam-diploma mill similar to those seen in countless e-Mail forwards, though this one started by retired Air Force General William Lyon. Khalid Sheikh Mohammed KSM joined the Muslim Brotherhhod before he came to the US Known by at least fifty aliases The 9/11 Commission Report alleges that he was "the principal architect of the 9/11 attacks." He is also alleged to have confessed to a role in the World Trade Center 1993 bombings, the Operation Bojinka plot, an aborted 2002 attack on the U.S. Bank Tower in Los Angeles, the Bali nightclub bombings, the failed bombing of American Airlines Flight 63, the Millennium Plot, and the murder of Daniel Pearl. The London Telegraph reported last year, "The CIA is giving arms-length support, supplying money and weapons, to an Iranian militant group, Jundullah, which has conducted raids into Iran from bases in Pakistan." Jundullah is a Sunni Al-Qaeda offshoot terrorist group formerly headed by the alleged mastermind of 9/11, Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, reported the Asia Times in 2004. "In another sign of growing tensions with the United States, Pakistan is threatening to turn over to Iran six members of a tribal militant group Iran claims are "spies" for the CIA," reports ABC News. "The group, Jundullah, operates in Baluchistan on both sides of the border between Iran and Pakistan and has carried out a number of violent attacks on Iranian army facilities and officers inside the country. The CIA has denied any direct ties with the group, but U.S. officials tell ABC News U.S. intelligence officers frequently meet and advise Jundullah leaders, and current and former intelligence officers are working to prevent the men from being sent to Iran." Ahmed Omar Saeed Sheikh Links to various Islamic (terrorist)-based organisations, including Jaish-e-Mohammed, Al-Qaeda, Harkat-ul-Mujahideen and Taliban. He is most well known for his role in the 2002 kidnapping and murder of Wall Street Journal reporter Daniel Pearl. Sheikh Omar Saeed was arrested by Pakistani police on February 12, 2002, in Lahore, in conjunction with the Pearl kidnapping, and was sentenced to death on July 15, 2002 for killing Pearl. His judicial appeal has not yet been heard. The delay has been ascribed to his purported links with MI6. Former Pakistani President Pervez Musharraf, in his book In the Line of Fire, stated that Sheikh was originally recruited by British intelligence agency, MI6, while studying at the London School of Economics. He alleges Omar Sheikh was sent to the Balkans by MI6 to engage in jihadi operations. Musharraf later went on to state, "At some point, he probably became a rogue or double agent". Sheikh's lawyer has stated he will base his client's appeal on the recent admission of Khalid Sheikh Mohammed that he is the killer of Daniel Pearl. Omar al-Bayoumi BELIEVED SAUDI AGENT NOT CIA In August 1994, al-Bayoumi moved to the United States and settled down in San Diego, California, where he became involved in the local Muslim community. al-Bayoumi was strongly suspected by many residents of being a Saudi government spy. The man the FBI considered their "best source" in San Diego said that al-Bayoumi "must be an intelligence officer for Saudi Arabia or another foreign power," according to Newsweek Magazine. Some time in late 1999 or early 2000, Omar al-Bayoumi began receiving another monthly payment–this one from Princess Haifa bint Faisal, the wife of Bandar bin Sultan, the Saudi ambassador to the U.S. In January 2000, al-Bayoumi drove to Los Angeles, saying he was going "to pick up visitors", according to an FBI source. On January 15, 2000, future 9/11 hijackers Nawaf al-Hazmi and Khalid al-Mihdhar flew to Los Angeles, California from Bangkok, Thailand, just after attending the 2000 Al Qaeda Summit in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Al-Hazmi and al-Mihdar later moved into the house of Abdussattar Shaikh, a friend of al-Bayoumi's, who was secretly working as an FBI informant at the time. Humam Khalil Abu-Mulal al-Balawi: Western intelligence officials identified him as the perpetrator of the Camp Chapman attack, a suicide attack against a CIA base near Khost city in Afghanistan on December 30, 2009, and described him as an al-Qaeda sympathizer from the town of Zarqa, the hometown of Jordanian militant Islamist Abu Musab al-Zarqawi. Islamist websites characterized the attacker as a triple agent, an agent who is believed to be a double agent by the intelligence organization he infiltrates. Ayman Al-Zawahiri: Probably FSB(Russia) Born into prestigious family his great great uncle Abdul Rahman Hassan Azzam served as the first secretary-general of the Arab League between 1945 and 1952 and was a member of a student organization at St.Thomas Hospital calling for an end to Britain's occupation of Egypt called the Sphinx Society from 1912 onwards. An Al Qaeda base of operations in the USA for the 9/11 plot will be known as Sphinx Trading. On one of his travels to Saudi Arabia, Abdel Rahman Azzam encountered King Abdel aziz Ibn Saud. An old friendship was rekindled culminating with the marriage of Azzam's daughter Muna, to Mohammed, the eldest son of King Faisal of Saudi Arabia (i.e. Azzam's son-in-law is the brother of the Saudi Minister of Foreign Affairs, Prince Saud Al Faisal). Zawahiri carried two false passports, a Swiss one in the name of Amin Uthman and a Dutch one in the name of Mohmud Hifnawi Ayman al-Zawahiri's mother, Umayma Azzam, came from a wealthy, politically active clan. Ayman al-Zawahiri's sister Heba Mohamed al-Zawahiri was Professor of Medical Oncology in the National Cancer Institute at Cairo University. By the age of 14, al-Zawahiri had joined the Muslim Brotherhood, a known Western Intelligence controlled operation. His wife Azza Ahmed Nowari, had no idea that Zawahiri had supposedly been a jihadi emir (commander) for the last decade, only finding out after Sept. 11. He was active in Chechneya near the end of 1996. He then went to Russia. Alexander Litvinenko alleged that during this time, al-Zawahiri was being trained by the FSB. Former KGB officer and writer Konstantin Preobrazhenskiy supported Litvinenko's claim and said that Litvinenko "was responsible for securing the secrecy of Al-Zawahiri's arrival in Russia, who was trained by FSB instructors in Dagestan, Northern Caucasus, in 1996–1997." Daood Gilani aka David Coleman Headley ... Bisher al Rawi and Abu Qatada Bisher was a friend of and helped shelter, Abu Qatada. It later emerged he had worked for MI5 as an informant. Abu Qatada's sermons were found in the house of Mohamed Atta. According to the indictment of the Madrid al-Qaeda cell prepared by Spanish prosecutors, Abu Qatada was "considered the spiritual leader" of al-Qaeda in Europe and other groups including the Armed Islamic Group (GIA), the Salafist Group for Preaching and Combat (GSPC), and the Tunisian Combat Group. When questioned in the UK in February 2001, Abu Qatada was in possession of £170,000 cash Abu Qatada has been called by The Times a preacher or advisor to al-Qaeda terrorists Zacarias Moussaoui and Richard Reid. Mr. Justice Collins, then chairman of the Special Immigration Appeals Commission that rejected his appeal against detention without charge or trial in 2004, said that Abu Qatada was "heavily involved, indeed was at the centre in the United Kingdom of terrorist activities associated with al-Qaeda. Category:All